


Wanna bet?

by TinyThoughts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Drinking, Flirting, Geraskier, Getting Together, Lap Sitting, M/M, Making bets, and things get dirty, gem pants, idiots to lovers, never leave that lap!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: “I don’t think you can do it.”“Of course I bloody can, you just watch me!”“Jaskier, the sitting down is not the problem. I don’t think you can stay.”“Want to make a bet on it, you old witch?”“You are as old as I am, idiot, and yes I do!”“Fine. What are the terms?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 272





	Wanna bet?

“I don’t think you can do it.”  
“Of course I bloody can, you just watch me!”  
“Jaskier, the sitting down is not the problem. I don’t think you can stay.”  
“Want to make a bet on it, you old witch?”  
“You are as old as I am, idiot, and yes I do!”  
“Fine. What are the terms?”  
“If you get out of that lap before Lambert passes out, you lose.”  
“What? That will take hours!”  
“Tough luck!”  
“Fine you old hag. But if I win you will buy me that pair of pants with the gemstones on the butt. ”   
“.... Fine. But if you lose, you buy them for me!”

They both glare at each other, trying to discern if the other one will budge. None of them do. So they shake on it, and return to the others in the tavern.

Jaskier wastes no time at all to get on with it.  
“Where am I even supposed to sit?! Geralt, move your arms!” Jaskier orders. There are clearly room next to Lambert, but that is not the point. Yennefer snorts and takes a seat next to Aiden, who sneaks a look at them both.  
When Geralt does not comply immediately Jaskier helps himself and makes room in Geralt's lap and plops down. His thighs are warm through the fabric of his pants, and his heart rate picks up just a little. 

He buys Lambert drinks all night, and oddly enough Geralt does not push him away, he just quirks an eyebrow.  
As time passes, Jaskier slowly starts to push backwards a little, just a little, and presses down on Geralt’s crotch. This is when he will get pushed off, he knows, but he can’t resist it. Geralt’s thighs are firm and hot and putting ideas in his head.

But he is not pushed off. Geralt just hums and grabs his hips. The others around the table doesn’t notice, too far into their drunken celebrations to pay attention. Yennefer sees, of course, but pretends not to.

Subtly Jaskier parts his legs so he sinks deeper, pressing close to the hardening lenght he can feel between them. Geralts big hand grabs onto Jaskiers thigh and squeeze a a response. 

“I heard you talking outside.” Geralt mumbles, leaning forward so that Jaskiers back is pressed against his chest, nose and lips close to Jaskiers ear. Subtly Geralts hips press upwards, and Jaskier has to bite the inside of his cheek to not make sounds and draw attention to them.  
“Lambert is no where near done.” Geralt says, nosing at his temple.  
“I fucking know, but if you keep this up I might be.” Jaskier mutters, letting one hand rest at the back of Geralt’s neck.

They are not a thing, not yet. Jaskier has been flirting for years but it never seemed to work. Until now, he has no idea why, but he won’t complain about it.

Fuck it.

Jaskier twists and turns in Geralts lap, so that he is facing him, let the others stare. They know about his feelings anyway, don’t they?

He press their lips together in a hot openmouthed kiss, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck and pushing down hard in his lap. Geralt actually growls into their kiss, and if Jaskier could purr, he would.

“Gods fucking damnit!” Lambert swears loudly behind them, as Geralts arm wraps around Jaskiers ass and squeeze. “Couldn’t you have waited another day?!”

“HAh! Pay up bitch!” Eskel shouts, victorious. It would seem there were more bets going on this night, but Jaskier can’t seem to care. Geralt’s tongue is sinuously curling around his, chest pressed tight toghether, small rocking movements from Geralt between Jaskiers parted thighs is driving him insane. If he can’t have his witcher right now he will combust. 

Geralt must feel the same way, because he wraps one arm around Jaskiers middle, one under his bum and simply stands up. As if it was the easiest thing in the world, still kissing Jaskier.

A groan finally breaks from him, because damn what a powermove. He wraps his legs around Geralts firm hips, and if he is grinding a little no one can really blame him. His witcher is simply too damn hot.

Jaskier breaks the kiss an puts a hand on Geralts chest to stop him before he makes it to the stairs.  
“Yen. This still counts as his lap. Im winning this.”  
She merely snorts and raise her goblets at him.

“Good luck!” She smirks and takes a sip. 

Jaskier nods and return his attentions to Geralt.

“Good. Now with that out of the world, please take me to our room and ravish me.” Jaskier says, offering his filthiest smile before taking Geralts lower lip between his teeth to worry it.

Truly, Jaskier wish he could purr, because that glint in Geralts eyes makes him hot all over.

They barely make it inside the door before the undressing starts. Eager hands pushing away clothes, buttons carelessly unbuttoned, hot breaths on necks, teeth nipping at soft skin.

Geralt sits down on the bed, and with a big smile Jaskier push him down, stradling him.

“I am staying in this lap. Im not losing this bet.” He says, smiling and rocking down to let his erection press against Geralt. They moan together, and they hastily rid themselves of their last pieces of clothing.

Jakier sloppily fingers himself open, to impatient to wait, and then ride Geralt slowly until they both see stars. But he wants more, and once again his witcher is so on with the program.

He holds Jaskiers hips still and slams his hips up into him, hard and fast. All Jaskier can do is to hold on for dear life, twisting his fingers in Geralts chesthair.

”So good! You are so good to me Geralt, please, more.” 

After that it is over quicklly. When Jaskier feels Geralt try to pull out he quickly press down, catching all that he can inside of himself. His witcher cries out, spilling deep inside him and that is more than enough to push Jaskier over the edge as well.

They stay like that for a while, breathing heavily.

“Did you know about Eskels and Lamberts bet as well? Jaskier ask him finally, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of Geralts mouth. 

“Im surprised you didn’t know about it.They weren’t exactly subtle.” Geralt chukles.

They get dressed again, Jaskier refusing to get off Geralt’s lap, because damn he wants those pants. They are crazy expensive and that old witch has thrice as much money as the rest of them. 

With his legs still wrapped around Geralts waist they make their way down the stairs again. They return just in time to see Lambert faceplant the table, making the tankards around him rattle.

Aiden smiles fondly at Lamberts till form.  
“I love it when he does that.” he says sofly.  
“You have such bad taste.” Eskel scoffs, a good bit whoozy himself.  
“Speaking of.” Yen says, saluting the returning two. “A toast to bad taste and a new pair of bedazzling pants for me!” She cheers, smiling broadly.

“I’ll have you know I not once left this lap!” Jaskier sniffs and shifts when Geralt sits down again.

“Im afraid there is no way to prove that.” Yen smiles, a sly glint in her eye.  
“Ask Geralt! He was there for the entire thing!”  
“As much as I love Geralt, I believe he is rather partial nowdays, so that won’t do!” Yennefer says, good humour streangthed by the drink in her hand.  
“Then it would seem we are at an impass, my dear old hag.”  
“It would seem we are, sweet songbird.”

In the end, Geralt bought the both of them the gem pants.   
And he learned that gemstones pressed into your lap is not nearly as hot as it sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun, ok? Once upon a bluemoon this happens too.  
> Hope you liked it!  
> If you wanna say hi Im also on Tumblr  
> Dapandapod


End file.
